Sunhigh
by LaurenLimeGreen
Summary: Seth is a happy-go-lucky werewolf, Dannie is a kind and beautiful girl with a rough past.  What will happen when they meet?  Drama, pain, and imprinting.  I do not own Twilight that belongs to Stephanie Meyer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Prologue

Danniella's POV

**Author's Notes (Always in Bold)**

** So my friend, DanniellaJessibelleBlack, has made a couple stories on Dannie's and Seth's life together, but she hadn't posted in a while. I contacted her and asked her why. She is too busy with school and work and the baby. So, she asked me to take over the stories for you guys. Of course I accepted and she gave me all rights to the characters. I am going to write Dannie as a normal non-magical high-school-er, and of course Seth will his happy-go-lucky werewolf/shapeshifter self. I hope you enjoy.**

We have arrived. The tiny town of La Push comes into our view. When I say we, I mean my twin brother and myself. Our little sister is blind so she can't see period, and our mother is drunkenly pasted out in the backseat. Dad? Oh, my brother and I haven't seen him since we were about ten years old.

"Annie," I call trying to yell over her headphones, "We're here!" Our mother wakes up and becomes mesmerized by the view. She stares out the window at trees, trees, and more tree.

"Home sweet home." Jayden, my twin says from the drivers seat, while turning on the windshield wipers from the now pouring rain.

You see, my brother and I found our cute little home back in the middle of nothing and nowhere (which is about the same the same price as the house). It looked like a good place so we bought it. Now, we know why it's so cheap. We needed a place somewhat cheaper than our old home because we couldn't afford our old home. This one was relatively the same size with the bonus of an extra room.

Jayden, or Jay as I call him, and I have been raising ourselves by the time Annie was born and we raised her, too. Our mother has done nothing for us by then but waste herself and get us tickets to pay for. We only still have her because she gave birth to us and we feel like we should still help out. Well, I think that, Jay says that we should leave her on the side of the road for someone to pick up. Now, there's not a soul out there who ever would ever this old bat up. It's the whole God-forsaken truth.

We pull up to a sweet, little cottage close to the deserted beach. It was covered by vines a little overgrown, which added to it's characteristics. I smiled up at it, it was home.

Jay stopped the car causing Annie to take out her earphones and asking, "Are we here? Or this another pee break?" Jay quietly laughs at Annie's outburst.

"No, this isn't a pee break, we're here. Home sweet home." I smiled as I picked her up out of the car.

"Good, I was pretty cramped back there with all that luggage, and not to mention Mom lying almost on top of me."

"Sorry, about that kiddo." I said, "Speaking of which, Jay can you help me get her out of the car?"

"Nah, just leave her there, she can find her way into the house."

We went out to get all the boxes while our mother, Christina, slept like a baby in the backseat. "Maybe she can get her own luggage because she's not helping us with ours'." Jay referred to the huge suitcase with all of my mother's stuff in it. I couldn't really argue so I just left it there. I grabbed two suitcases, mine and Annie's, and took them inside. They were quite heavy, and the pouring rain wasn't helping much either.

Jay and I had everything in the house. I talked him into taking in our mother's so she wouldn't have to worry about it. I mean she is sleeping in a car after all.

"Dannie, I'm hungry. May I have a sandwich?" Annie looked up with those beautiful, sightless sky-blue eyes. I couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness. Jay and I made a pack years ago that even though Anna-Claire (that's her real name) is blind, she should be taught the way to live like someone without her disabilities.

"Sure honey, if you promise to help me put things away later." I smiled. Normally, she could make her own sandwich, but she has to get used to the new house. We never put anything in a different spot so Annie can memorize the place where whatever it is that she needs.

I make her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich some of the few things I had put into the cupboards, and I decide to have a look around. I walk out of the nicely updated kitchen and walk into the living area. It has tan walls and a fireplace in the corner next to the door into the backyard surrounded by trees. The furniture guy has already been here and moved our couches against walls neatly, the two couches surround a small coffee table with a nice candle on an edge. Our television sits on a stand across from the couches.

I turn down a hall into the master bedroom, or Mother's room. She wouldn't have gotten this room if it weren't the farthest away from everything else. With soft green walls and brown wooden floorboards. My mother's dark green comforter and pillows fit right in. I walk into her bathroom to find her toiletries sitting politely on the side and her make-up sitting in an open drawer. A convenient shower/bathtub sit in a corner while a toilet and sink sit in another.

I walk out to bump into Jay. "What're you doing?" he asks curiously.

"Oh taking a tour of the house, what are _you _doing?" I ask, he holds out a suitcase.

"Bringing in Mom's junk." We pass each other, and go on with what we have to do.

Other than the laundry room, there isn't much else on the first floor, so I head upstairs. I walk into the first room to find it painted a grayish color, it's not very dreary, just plain. Jayden's clothes are neatly put away and his keyboard (it's like a smaller version of a piano) is in one corner, his bed in another, and his desk in yet another. A laptop sits on his desk along with a couple journals and things from our old school. Yeah, we still go to high-school, but we're both in honer's classes, we both know how to work and do a lot of things-thanks to our home-economics teacher, Mr. Barron. I wonder what this school will be like.

A bathroom sits to my right so I walk in. It's almost the same bathroom as Mom's downstairs but a little bit smaller.

The next room is pink, bright pink. Jayden and Annie are in here as well. Apparently, Jayden decided to be a good big brother like he is and is taking Annie on a tour of the house as well. He is describing the sights of the room and when he says pink with Annie knows is a girly color, she instantly brightens.

"Oh, can I have this room? Oh please, oh please, oh please!" Annie is jumping up and down with excitement.

"Well, I don't know you'll have to ask you're sister because I heard that she's been eyeballing this room for herself. You'll have to ask her." I roll my eyes at him. I hate pink, it's way to girly for my tastes.

"You can have it Annie," I say, causing her to jump. She must have not known that I was also in here.

"Yay!" she squeals. I laugh at her. She smiles brightly.

I walk into the last bedroom where I had already begun to unpack my stuff in. It has deep-blue walls the color of my and Jayden's eyes, also the color of the deep blue sea. I had already put my clothes away and set my laptop on my desk. My guitar is under the bed along with my dance studio things. We had signed up for things to do like basketball for Jay, dance for myself, and even Annie signed up for a braille study group. I love to dance and I now belong to La Push High's dance team. Jayden and I also work. He works at a garage shop for used cars of some sort, I don't really understand it. I work at the only coffee shop downtown, if I hadn't worked there I wouldn't have thought there was a downtown, this place is so small.

I put my toiletries away in my bathroom, yeah everyone has their own. I next place all of the little make-up I have into one of the drawers. I don't really use make-up only on occasions when something important is happening and I want to look nice and formal.

I look into the mirror at my reflection. My full name is Danniella Jessibelle Gonzales, but I go by Dannie. My father is Hispanic, hints the last name Gonzales, and my mother is Canadian, hints the blue eyes. I have ringlet-like curly blue-black hair, from my dad, that falls down to the small of my back. I won't it grow any longer or cut it any shorter, because I like it this way. I have a girlish figure, with soft curves and smaller breasts. They're about the size of a girl's who is my age. My eyes are, I have to say, quite pretty. They are a deep blue that stare back at myself. I have to give my mother some credit for them. I pretty short, only 5'6, Mom again. My friends back home say I'm fun-sized. I was raised in Los Angeles, Southern California. I was born in Georgia though, which is why I still have an accent that I can't get rid of.

My brother, Jayden Ryan Gonzales, is my twin and has always been there for me. He has dirty-blond hair, from Mom. He is pretty tall, 6'0 and is a whole head taller than me. He kind of muscular but nowhere to the point where people would wonder if he was on steroids or anything. His eyes are the same colors as mine. We are both sixteen and will be seventeen next month.

Annie is tiny with giant blue eyes. She is almost nine now and loves stuffed animals and pink (even if she can't see them).

Tomorrow she will be attending The school for the blind and deaf down in Port Angeles. Thankfully it starts at eight so we can drive her and drive back to ride the bus. Yeah, I know, we have a car but Annie's not going to ride a bus being blind and all and gas is expensive.

I fell onto my bed to see that my phone said 11:30 pm. I had gotten 3 new messages. One from Emilia, or Millie as I call her, and two from Dalton, my best friend since the first day of Kindergarten. I looked at Millie's first.

Millie: _Wanted 2 c how u r doin_

I text her back: _Good but nervous bout 2morrow_

I then checked Dalton's.

Dalton: _Sista, u haven't talked 2 me all of 2 days! I wanted 2 no what was up_

Dalton: _Dannie, talk 2 me. I'm havin a heart attack!_

I text him back: _Don't worry, I'm all good. I'll call u 2morrow_

Dalton and I have a lot of history together. It all started back in my Kindergarten class,_ I was sitting there working on the macaroni project that our teacher had given us. He came up and sat down beside me and looked at me curiously._

_ "The other kids in the class say that you're weird." He said, staring me up and down._

_ "Why?" I had whispered. I was pretty shy back then._

_ "They say you talk funny."_

_ "I don't talk funny, I just have a strong Southern accent is all." I was also pretty defensive._

_ "I know you don't, you're just not from here is here is all." He said looking serious which made him all the more adorable looking in toddler form. He smiled at me._

_ "What's so funny?"_

_ "I was just thinking that you're pretty cute, for a girl I mean." He smiled again._

_ "Well, I must you are pretty handsome yourself, for a boy I mean." We both smiled this time._

_ "Well, do you need help that macaroni project little lady?" His fake cowboy accent was really off._

_ "If you never do that again, I'll be your friend." I said._

_ "Okay, friends?"_

_ "Friends."_

That night I fell asleep, dreaming of Dalton.

**Author's Notes**

** How do you like? Next will be Seth's POV, and they might meet. I'm not promising anything though. Always remember that reviews are always welcome. Please review! Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

First Day of School

Seth's POV

**Author's Notes**

** Hey! So this is Seth's POV and I thought that they should meet in this chapter. Okay, so I forgot to mention that this is right in Breaking Dawn, so Bella has just become a vampire and Jacob just imprinted, the Volturi will come for Renesmee soon. Seth already has a girlfriend so be prepared. I hope you like.(;**

_There she was, my gorgeous imprint. So beautiful, so unique. I looked down into her perfect black curls. Her blue eyes shown brightly against the gray clouds. She looked up at me and smiled. I leaned down and kissed her soft, pink lips. We pulled apart causing me to whimper. She giggled at me. I leaned forward to kiss her again..._

"Seth, wake up! School starts in 30 minutes!" Leah calls. I groan. Great, I hate school. Why does it have to come back and haunt me? I was having a moment of peace to think of my imprint. You see, I'm a werewolf, and I hunt vampires to kill them. Jacob, my pack leader and best friend, left the original pack to protect his love, Bella, who fell for a vampire named Edward. Confused yet? Well, Bella and Edward got married and let's just say that Bella got a little surprise. It caused an uproar in the original pack, and Jacob left with me to follow, then my sister Leah came to join us to get away from her ex, Sam, and we became and three man, wait-two man, one girl pack. We protected Bella until she gave birth. Her daughter's name is Renesmee or we call her Nessie. She's Jacob's imprint. I've always wanted an imprint, someone to hold close and kiss in the rain and dance with, just someone to love and to cherish.

An imprint is someone you know is right for you. It's like when you see her, your world stops and it now revolves around her. It's not gravity holding you to the Earth, it's her. She's all you'll ever need. You'd do anything for her, be anything for her: A brother, a friend, a protector, and finally a lover, but now I have dreams about a girl I don't even know, but I do know one thing, she's close, but I can't find her.

I begin to get ready for school. I run down the stairs to see Mom making pancakes and scrambled eggs. Leah's already at her chair, stuffing her face. I kiss Mom's cheek. She smiles and says, "I'm so glad to have you two back."

"Us too, Mom," I say. When we went to protect Nessie and Bells, we couldn't really go home. Mom missed us a lot.

I sit down and begin to fill my plate. I dig in.

"Well, there seems to be a family that moved in. Seth, can you run these cookies over after school? I have to help Emily with-" She suddenly stops and looks at Lee. Leah has stopped eating and stares at her plate. There is an awkward silence.

"Sure Mom," I say. I look at the clock, "Well got to go to school. Bye Mom, bye Leah."

I walk out the door. It's chilly but nothing for my body temperature, I run at 108.9. I'm warm at even the coldest of temperatures. I walk into the school yard to see the guys. I try to be nice to them, but no one really says much to one another anymore, after Jacob played them. Collin smiles and waves as does Brady, but they are sent glares to and they drop eye contact. I sigh and keep walking. This is how it was before I was even a wolf, kept in the dark and almost made fun of.

I see Jake. "Hey Jake," I say.

"Hey Seth, I hear there's a new girl here. I saw her a minute ago, she seems nice." He smiles.

I nod, "She must be from that new family I have to run Mom's cookies over to later today," he laughs and agrees.

"School bell just rang so I got to go. Later Seth."

"Later boss," I say. He rolls his eyes and walks inside.

I walk into Algebra II, and plop into a seat near the back. A girl sits down to my left. Oh yeah, Kali. Kali is my girlfriend, but she's really overprotective and the Jake say that the reason she wears such "showy" clothes is so she get into my pants. She's really clingy.

"Seth," she whines, "I haven't seen you in forever. Where have you been?"

I sigh, "Places," I say. If I could, I would dump Kali and let her find someone else to annoy, but I can't. I just don't have the guts or a reason to.

"That's what you always say," she scuffs, "Have you been with someone else?" she gasps. I sigh again, she always accuses me of something.

"No, Kali, I haven't." I look at her and try say it's over, but I just can't.

"Hello class," Ms. Brown says, "It seems we have a new student all the way from California, Ms. Gonzales." We all stare at her to see what she would do next.

A young woman stares down at the floor, pink flooding to her softly tanned cheeks. Her blue-black curls cover her face, "Ms. Gonzales, would you mind telling us about yourself?"

She looks up and everything changes. It's like I'm seeing the sun for the first time, she is breathtakingly beautiful. Her tan seems natural like anyone's from California. Her curly hair hangs long and shiny down her back. Her cheeks are adorably pink from embarrassment. Her eyes are unlike any I have ever seen. They stand out-bright and blue, the deepest, purest blue I have ever seen. Her soft pink lips are smooth and hang almost in a pout. Nothing about her seems like she's even trying, her clothes are a light blue jacket over a gray v-neck. Blue jeans and black converse are other pieces in her outfit. I also notice another thing no make-up covers her beautiful, heart-shaped face every thing is so natural unlike most girls at this school.

She begins to speak, as I hang on to every word, "Well my full name is Danniella Jessibelle Gonzales, but I prefer Dannie. I have a brother and a sister, Jayden and Annie. Annie is blind but our family helps her out." Her sister is blind, that must be terrible for Danniella, Danniella-my imprint. I can't help but smile.

"Ms. Danniella, why don't you take a seat over there by Mr. Collin. He can help you get situated." Collin? No, she should be next to me, I want to help her. I need to be with her. She's mine! Collin raises his hand and she goes over towards him but as she does, she walks past me and I catch her scent: Lavender and peaches, I always thought they smelt horrible together, but no, it is now my favorite scent.

I hear everything between her and Collin's conversation, "Hiya, I'm Collin."

"Hi Collin, I'm Dannie." Her voice sends shivers down my spine.

"Nice to meet ya! If you need anything, I'm your guy!" I can almost see her soft smile.

"Okay class, today's assignment is on page 542. Danniella, I suspect that you can at least follow along with the rest of the class." I growl softly at her snide comment. Ms. Brown is the rudest, most evil teacher in this school.

"Um, yes ma'am. In my old class we were about here in the book." Dannie has a smooth country accent, though she says that she is from California. Oh well, it's perfect.

"I see, so you can do the homework set out for the night?" Ugh, how can she do this? What had Dannie ever said to her?

"Yes ma'am. I think that I can get through it." The rest of the class I pretend to pay attention to Ms. Brown's words, but I watch from the corner of my eye at Dannie. She follows the teachers every word and writes in her journal. She occasionally looks up to see what Ms. Brown writes on the board. I smile to myself, _I have an imprint! I am so lucky, she is so amazing and beautiful and perfect in every way._

Finally, the bell rings. I watch as she gets up and grabs her stuff. I get up as well. As I try to ease my way towards her someone blocks my path. I look down to see Kali. What I once thought was beautiful, is now slutty. The way that her shorts come up to her butt makes her look like a whore. The way her tank top, seems to not pass her belly button, just allows her to look like those prostitutes. I can't believe I ever thought that she could even be the one.

"Sethy, what are you doing? Aren't you gonna walk me to class?" Dannie walks toward us and my heart lunges to be with her. I can't help but stare as she elegantly eases around Kali and I, saying 'excuse me' as she slips away from me and the taking my air with her.

"SETH CLEARWATER!" Kali screams. I jump at the sound and glance at her furious expression.

"What?" I ask. She is really starting to bug the crap out of me.

"What is it with you? I switch classes to be with you and this is how you treat me? I saw you staring at her! What is her name? Danniella? Why would you even look at that slut? All she's done is take you away from me." What did she just call my Dannie? A slut? How dare she! I'll rip her apart for even saying that!

"Shut the hell up. There is nothing wrong with her! You're the slut! Why are you acting this way? She beautiful and perfect, and you're not! I'd suggest leaving me alone." She looks up at me and realizes that I'm not kidding. She runs out of the room with tears in her eyes and I feel a pang of guilt. I don't like seeing people cry, even if they deserve it.

Amy, the head cheerleader and Kali's best friend shoots me a glare before chasing her friend down the hall. I look around at the stares. Everyone's eyes are on me. I walk out of the classroom and head to my next class with Dannie on my mind.

** So? Do you like? Trust me, this won't be the last of Kali. She'll be back and spoiler alert, she's punishing Dannie. Remember, I love reviews!**

** I heard that the Hunger Games will be out soon! March 23rd! I can't wait! I wish that they had a Hunger Games fanfiction! I would so make a story for one! I love The Hunger Games almost as much as I love Twilight! TEAM PEETA! Oh well, before I get too excited, I have to go! REVIEW! Love you!** (kisses)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Danniella's POV

**Author's Notes**

** So, I wanted to give a shout out to my two favorite people in the world!**

** -Nitia**

** -Marie Hughes**

**You two are amazing and are the only reviewers of my story so far. I love you two and this chapter is for you! Remember y'all out there too scared or lazy to review, I love it when you do and it makes me want to write more. If you like the stories, you'll review. Hope you like this chapter. (BTW it's lunch time at La Push High)**

** One more thing, I am so proud of all of you out there. I have at least 10 people who made me a favorite author/story. I'm so glad you all enjoy this. I really don't write as often as I want, but you know we're all pretty busy.**

I walk into the cafeteria. It's already crowded and I'm not even late. Just great, I won't be able to find a seat.

An empty table sits in a corner near a window, I walk over there and sit quietly, trying not to draw attention to myself. I sit and begin to nibble at my salad waiting for Jay to get here. I see movement out of the corner of my eye. I look up to see Collin, the kind-hearted boy from my math class. He smiles warmly at me and says, "Is this seat taken?"

I look to the space across from me where he is pointing. "Not at all," I say, "You can have it." He smiles again and settles down onto the bench. I like him, he doesn't seem like he's trying really hard and just wants to be friends. It's a nice change.

Soon, a comfortable silence falls between us. Another boy comes up toward us.

"Hey Seth!" Collin laughs. I look up and the breath is almost knocked out of me. His hair is cut short and his skin matches Collin's, dark and even. His eyes show kindness in them that I haven't really seen before, his eyes are almost black, they're so dark. He flashes a smile that makes my heart want to melt, his teeth stand out being so white.

He stares at me intently, almost longingly. His eyes show softness and almost love? "Dannie right?" he asks.

I giggle, "Yeah, that's my name." We both chuckle this time. Collin looks between us and a sly grin appears on his face.

"Seth, you didn't? You did, didn't you?" He grin becomes even wider, while Seth's fades.

"Shut up, Collin." He growls. I'm confused.

"Dannie, look at me." I look up into Seth's warm eyes, "Do not EVER believe what Collin tells you. He is lying."

"What? Hey! I'm not gonna say anything, that's your job anyways." They stare at one another, Collin smirking evilly and Seth glaring angrily.

"Move it!" An angry voice calls out towards us, "Yeah, that's right Seth and Collin, get out of my way!" She sounds really mad.

A pretty girl that looks like everyone else around here, tall, dark-skinned, and beautiful, walks over to us. Seth sighs and I can see that she's coming over here for him.

"What do you want Kali?" She seats herself onto his lap, causing Seth's eyes to become wide and his breath get caught in his throat. I see now, this must be his girlfriend. Somewhere, my heart broke a little and bile began to rise up from my stomach. What am I doing? I don't even know this guy.

"Sethy, I came to talk to you about us." She says sweetly. "Without _her._" A glare is sent my way. What did I do? I have absolutely no idea what's going on.

"Um, okay? I'll just be on my way then."

I get up to leave when Kali grabs my arm. "Remember this, _sweetheart,_" She spits out the word, "Stay away from my man. _Or else._" The last two words actually make me want to run away screaming.

"Get your hands off of her." Seth snarls, and pushes her off of him and onto the floor. She yelps on the way down, tries to grab me again for support, but she doesn't reach me in time. She lands on her butt. Everyone stares at her for her next move. She stands up, wipes off her bottom, and sends me a death glare as other tables around us begin to giggle.

"Look here, Danniella, I swear you'll pay for this." Huh? I didn't push her down, or anything else for that matter. What could she possibly blame me for?

She scoots off with her snotty friends with their matching handbags swinging and their heads held high. I sit down at the table most far away from the drama queens. Jay comes up and sits beside me.

"Looks like you're famous. First day at La Push High and you've already got yourself an enemy."

"Wow, word gets around that fast, huh?"

"Small school, so drama travels far and wide." Just great, I've got a reputation: The girl that will disappear soon because of some "accident" a.k.a. The drama queens trying to destroy me.

"Hey, mind if I sit?" Seth comes up and plants himself across from me.

"Sure, I guess." Jay mumbles. Outside I try to act like I don't care at all what he does, but inside I'm dying for his touch.

"Dannie, let me explain something. Kali is my ex-girlfriend, I broke with her because I've fallen for someone else." My heart shatters. Someone else? He is in love with someone else? "Kali still thinks that we're together, and she's trying to get back at you because I dumped her as soon as you and Jay showed up. She believes that I dumped her for you and that you're responsible."

"So, because I showed up here and said very few words to you, she thinks that you're cheating on her with me? I just moved here, for crying out loud!" Why would she think that when I barely know Seth, I don't even know his last name.

"I know that, you know that, but Kali doesn't. Listen I won't let her touch you, I'd feel responsible." The way he said that makes me melt inside. It's so clever and cunning, with such softness and love in it too. "She's not going to hurt you."

My cell phone vibrates in my hoodie's pocket. I glance at it.

Dalton: _How's school? I no that u r lunch, so I decided 2 txt u_

Dannie: _School's fine so far, I'll give u details l8r. Why r u txtin me from Algebra?_

Dalton: _I hate it, and u no that she is as blind as a bat._

"You know, the teachers here are pretty strict about phones out." Seth says. His normal smile isn't planted on his face like it always is. He seems upset.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing," He answered way too quickly, almost like he was hiding something.

"Yes there is, tell me what's the matter." I guess I'm sounding a little pushy, but I don't like him frowning; it doesn't seem normal for him.

"Well, I was going to ask you out on a date Saturday night, but I just don't know how to." My hearts begins to do back flips. I don't get asked out very often. Dalton always told me to watch out for the hot ones because they were jerks. Seth doesn't seen that way.

"Well," I say with a smile, "Why don't you just ask me?"

"Um, okay? Danniella Jessibelle Gonzales, may I be your date this Saturday night?"

Begin giggles I manage to say, "Why, I would be honored. Where might we go?"

"The beach, to a big bonfire."

"Sure can't wait." He smiled an Oscar-winning smile, causing me to smile too.

Once Seth is out of ear-shot, Jayden says, "Why are you already going on a date with this guy? Have Dalton and I taught you nothing? You have to get to know him first! Besides, we have jobs to do and Annie to take care of."

"Oh grow up Jayden, it's just a date. Nothing's going to happen anyways. It's just a bonfire with other people probably. I'll be fine, and Annie will already be in bed by then anyway. I don't work that late either. I don't see any reason why I can't go."

"Fine, whatever." Jayden gives up, "Have fun."

I smile and kiss his cheek, "Thanks Jay."

**Authors Notes**

** So what did you think? You like? I know I do! Well it's Monday right now in my story so there is plenty of time before Dannie and Seth go out. You know what this bonfire is right? The ancient tribal legends, of course! Do you think that Dannie and Seth's relationship is moving too soon? Too slow? Just right? Please review and tell me! **


End file.
